3-(15-hydroxypentadecyl)-2,4,4-trimethyl-2-cyclohexene-1-one (hereinafter referred to as “Compound 1 of the present invention”) is a compound having a structure represented by Formula (1) below.

Patent Document 1 discloses that a cyclohexenone long-chain alcohol comprising the compound represented by Formula (1) has an effect of promoting neurite growth, and thus is useful as a preventive and/or therapeutic agent for brain disorders such as dementia. Patent Document 2 discloses that a cyclohexenone long-chain alcohol comprising the compound represented by Formula (1) is useful as a therapeutic agent for treating dysuria.
However, the effect as a therapeutic agent for treating dysuria shown in Patent Document 2 was confirmed only against dysuria with depressed bladder function (the effect was confirmed by the improvement in maximum voided volume, bladder capacity, and micturition efficiency). More specifically, the effect of ameliorating detrusor hyperactivity with impaired contractility of Compound 1 of the present invention has been completely unknown.
In normal micturition function, detrusor doesn't contract during storage phase (urine can be reserved in bladder), and contracts during only voiding phase. In storage dysfunction disease (overactive bladder), detrusor overactive occurs during storage phase, so, urine can't be reserved fully in bladder. Medicines, such as an anti-cholinergic agent and a β3 receptor agonist, are effective for storage dysfunction disease. While on the other hand, in urine-voiding dysfunction disease (underactive bladder), an increased residual urine volume is a problem. Medicines, such as a cholinesterase inhibitor and a cholinergic agonist, are used for urine-voiding dysfunction disease. However, it is generally known that an effective agent for overactive bladder does not work or is even detrimental against underactive bladder (Non-patent Document 1, Non-patent Document 2). Also, it is known that an effective agent for underactive bladder is invalidity or detrimental against overactive bladder (Non-patent Document 3). In these ways, although there are some therapeutic approaches against an individual disease of overactive bladder or underactive bladder, there is merely agent to be expected effective against both overactive bladder and underactive bladder.
DHIC is a disorder which presents both of detrusor overactive and detrusor impaired contractility in the body of the same individual (Non-patent Document 4, Non-patent Document 5). Because detrusor overactive occurs additionally with a residual urine volume increased by detrusor impaired contractility, it induces high-pressure during storage phase and incontinence. Further, if such condition is left unattended without appropriate care, it results in a sever disease such as urinary-tract infection, upper urinary tract disorder, or renal dysfunction.
DHIC is clinically diagnosed by confirming coexistence of detrusor overactive during storage phase and detrusor impaired contractility during voiding phase using Pressure-Flow Study (nomogram analysis is useful for the diagnosis) (Non-patent Document 4, Non-patent Document 5).
Also, because DHIC is disorder which presents both of detrusor overactive and detrusor impaired contractility, the diagnosis of overactive bladder and underactive bladder can be available for diagnosis of DHIC (Non-patent Document 6, Non-patent Document 7). Those are, overactive bladder is diagnosed by subjective symptom (urgency, incontinence, pollakiuria etc.), and underactive bladder is diagnosed by subjective symptom (forceless urinary stream, terminal dribbling, retarded micturition, abdominal straining to urinate, a feeling of residual urine, urinary retention etc.), uroflowmetry, and measurement of residual urine volume etc. Then DHIC can be diagnosed by confirming coexistence of both the disorders.
In therapeutic strategy for DHIC, because conflicting dysfunctions of detrusor overactive and detrusor impaired contractility coexist in the body of the same individual, it is therapeutic high-difficult dysuria. As described above, generally, the ameliorating agent with only either of overactive bladder or underactive bladder was clinically insufficient effect against patients with DHIC.
Considering this situation, we need the therapeutic agent for DHIC which presents both of detrusor overactivity and detrusor impaired contractility in the body of the same individual. It was recently reported that an α1-blocker such as Tamsulosin etc., which was effective on urine-voiding dysfunction (underactive bladder), was also effective on overactive bladder (Non-patent Document 8).